Corpse Party: Kisaragi X Byakudan
by XGoGame
Summary: What if both Kisaragi and Byakudan students got thrown into Heavenly Host at the same time and every character between the schools meets each other? Join their struggles to find a way out from the hellish school. The group characters are in the first chapter, so check it out if you want to see which Kisaragi characters to meet Byakudan characters.
**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first Corpse Party Fic I ever made. I have this story for maybe 1 1/2 year with me and it's abandoned until now. I decided to revive this stories because somehow my interest on Corpse Party is burning again.**

 **Anyway enjoy my stories!**

* * *

 **Characters group on Heavenly Host:**

 **Group 1: Naomi, Seiko, Ryosuke and Tomohiro**

 **Group 2: Yoshiki, Ayumi, Tohko, Emi and Kai**

 **Group 3: Mayu, Morishige, Yui sensei, Mitsuki and Fukuroi**

 **Group 4: Satoshi, Yuka, Kizami and Kurosaki**

* * *

Prologue

It's the culture festival in the Kisaragi Academy where the festival is held for every year at the end of the school year. The festival is really crowded and interesting that even other schools come to the festival to pay a visit including some of the students from Byakudan High come to visit too.

 **Naomi and Seiko POV**

Naomi and Seiko duty shift at their red bean soup class booth is finally over and they take their free time to visit the other class booth. The two girls visit other class booth and bought some of the food and stuff. They take a sit in the bench at the school field after visiting a few classes.

"Ne Naomi, the cell phone accessories we just bought is really cute. What do you think of mine?" Seiko said as she showed her new cat accessories hanging in her phone.

"Unn… I agree Seiko. These Takoyaki we just bought is really delicious. I wonder if I eat too much of this will make me fat." Naomi wondering about the Takoyaki she just ate.

"Fufufufu… Naomi, You must be thinking if you got fat Mochida-kun will not love you again right?" Seiko giggling to Naomi words.

"W-What are you talking Seiko? Me and Satoshi is just friend you know." Naomi state as her cheeks blushed

"Hmmm… whenever I see you both together especially alone, you two seems more than "Friend". Seiko teased her best friend

"Seiko…!"

"Fufufufu… Don't worry Naomi even if you got fat, I'm sure Mochida-kun still loves you." Seiko starts giggling again.

"Whatever, Seiko…" Naomi sighed.

Their sights meet with two boys sitting in the bench not far across them. The two boys are playing their PSP and they seems ignoring what happened around them. Seeing this, Naomi starting to whisper to Seiko about them.

"Seiko, did you see the two boys in that bench?"

"Uhuh… Why Naomi?" Seiko asked

"It's supposed to be fun day today where people can do many things in our school. Instead they just sitting there and playing PSP." Naomi whispered to Seiko. "Is our school doesn't give any fun or entertainment to them?"

"Naomi, don't become so skeptical to them. I'm sure they will stop playing when the batteries are running out or if there's something fun happen."

"Well, I hope their batteries are dead so at least they can do anything in our school rather than playing PSP. It's very tiring preparing the festival and I hate it when someone doesn't appreciate our work." Naomi complained to her best friend

"Calm down Naomi, don't get angry easily."

Ryosuke and Tomohiro still playing their PSP until Tomohiro notice Naomi and Seiko looking at them.

"Hey Ryosuke…"

"Hmmm… What is it Tomohiro?

"You see the two girls sitting on that bench? They're looking at us for quite sometimes and from their expression, it's bugging me out."

"I wonder why? We just played game and didn't did anything wrong."

"It doesn't matter, let's just continue our game."

"Yeah you right, I didn't even pause my game."

* * *

 **Yoshiki and Ayumi POV**

After Naomi and Seiko shift is over, now Ayumi and Yoshiki shift is up and they quickly went to the booth to serve the red bean soup.

"Hurry up Kishinuma-kun, there's a lot of customer in our class."

"Yeah Yeah I know."

"Here, deliver this soup to the table over there." Ayumi order Yoshiki as she handed the bowl to him

"Ahhh…" Yoshiki nodded

As Yoshiki and Ayumi busy serving the soup to the customer, the three Byakudan high school students come in to buy the soup.

"Welcome to our class, how can I help you?" Ayumi welcomed them

"3 red beans soup please." Emi ordered

"It will be delivered soon, meanwhile take a seat at the table right there." Ayumi pointed the table to them

The Byakudan students are Urabe Emi, Kirisaki Tohko and Shimada Kai. After they take a seat, Kai is complaining to Tohko about coming to the festival.

"Oi Kirisaki, I can't believe you take me to this festival."

"Huh I won't take you with us, but it's Mitsuki idea and you know what happened if you make Mitsuki angry."

"I don't care if it's Yamamoto or your idea, but I have more important things to do than goes into this shitty festival or eating this crappy soup."

"Don't talk so loud Shimada or Kisaragi students will hear you."

"I don't care let them hear. If they want to challenge me, I'll happily take their challenge."

Kai statement is heard by Yoshiki and it makes the blonde man angry. He immediately goes straight to the table where the Byakudan students sit.

"What did you just said about our school and our soup?"

"Did you not hear or are you deaf? I said your school festival is suck and I don't have a time to eat your shitty soup."

"How dare you to said that! Take back what you said or I…" Yoshiki pissed and he slams his hand into the table

"You gonna what? You're going to beat me? Bring it on you weak!" Kai stand up and taunting Yoshiki

"Okay you ask for it!"

When the fight between Yoshiki and Kai almost break out, Ayumi quickly run to Yoshiki and hold him back. The same between Emi and Tohko, they hold Kai back so the fight between the boys won't erupt.

"Kishinuma-kun stop, don't fight In front of other customer."

"Let me go Shinozaki, he mock our school and our soup. I want to hit that bastard right in his face."

"Shimada stop you dumbass, you embarrassing us in front of other people."

"Don't get in my way Kirisaki, I want to punch that big mouth for challenging me."

"Just stop, both of you!."

Ayumi and Tohko successfully stop the fight between the boys. Even though they're not fighting, the result is still frustrating for Yoshiki and Kai.

"Tchh… I'm getting out from this dump. You remember this if I ever see you again, I wouldn't hesitate to finish you off!"

"Just leave you fucking bastard! And never set your foot again this place!"

"That's enough, Kishinuma-kun!" Ayumi yelled

"…" Yoshiki immediately went silent

Tohko and Emi goes to Ayumi and apologize about the incident.

"I want to apologize about our friend behavior. I shouldn't even bring him to your class."

"It can't be helped I guess. What happens happened. I forgive you."

"I think we should leave. I don't want our presence in here cause any stir. Once again, I'm sorry about earlier."

After Tohko and Emi leave the class, Yoshiki and Ayumi are having an argument about Yoshiki action earlier.

"Kishinuma-kun, what is wrong with you earlier?! You can't just shout like that in front of other people."

"Don't you hear what that bastard said Shinozaki? He mocks our school and our soup. I can't just ignore that insult especially we work very hard to decorate the class and built our booth."

"Kishinuma-kun just… just leaves… go wherever you like. I can't let you serve our customer after you raging like this."

"Shinozaki but…"

"Just leave…!"

"…" Yoshiki Sighed

Yoshiki leave the class after Ayumi ordered him. The blonde man is very frustrated that he hit the class door before leaving and his cursing can be heard after he left the class.

* * *

 **Mayu, Morishige and Yui sensei POV**

Mayu and Morishige are certainly having fun time today. Especially Mayu, because after the school year is over she is transferring to another school and this is the last time to spend time with her friend especially with Morishige.

Morishige himself can only smiles and follow wherever Mayu goes. This is the last time where he can spend his time with Mayu because after Mayu moving to another schools, he doesn't have any other friends who are very close like his relationship with Mayu.

Just when they passed the teacher room, Yui sensei called them to her desk.

"What is it Yui sensei?" Mayu asked about the reason being called

"Suzumoto-san, I know this is your last year in Kisaragi Academy and after all these years, I hope you're happy in this school."

"Sensei…" Mayu immediately went sad

"Don't be sad Mayu, you're just moving to another school right? You're looks like moving to another country."

"Morishige-kun is right. Don't worry even after you move, Sensei will ask everyone in our class to write you a message every month."

"Sensei… Arigatou."

The three of them exit the teacher room and there are two students from Byakudan high school come to them and asking for something.

"Exucse me, can you show where is the haunted house located?" Mitsuki asked

"Ahh… The haunted house is in the upstairs, class 3-4."

"Thank you for the information."

"Your welcome."

Fukuroi doesn't feel too good about entering the haunted house, so he asks to Mitsuki if he can pass on entering the haunted house.

"Hey Mitsuki, I don't like haunted house so much. Can I pass on it?"

"No Fukuroi, how many times I told you we will enter the haunted house even if you don't like it."

"But…"

"There's no but Fukuroi, you're entering with me."

"Yess…"

As they walked away, Mayu is giggling after seeing them having a little argument.

"What is it Mayu? Why are you laughing?"

"Shige-nii, they behavior and interaction reminds me of Shinozaki-san and Kishinuma-kun when they having an argument.

"Yeah you right. Somehow they reminded me of class rep and Kishinuma."

"Fufufu… It's so fun seeing another person acting like people we know."

* * *

 **Satoshi and Yuka POV**

Satoshi and Yuka are having fun with the school festival. The siblings then goes to the class booth where they serving Ice cream.

"Yuka, what flavors do you like?"

"I want Strawberry, Onii-chan."

"Okay. One Chocolate and Strawberry please."

"Ne Onii-chan."

"Hmm… What is it Yuka?"

"Yuka have to go to the toilet. Can Onii-chan meet me after done buying Ice Cream?"

"Sure Yuka, I'll meet you there."

Yuka immediately goes to the toilet. After done taking a pee and exiting the toilet, She bumps into someone and Yuka falls to the floor.

"Uhhh… I'm sorry."

"No it was my fault. I'm not paying attention where I walk."

Kizami helps Yuka stands up, his stares immediately intensified after he saw Yuka face and he continues to stare at her.

"Uhhh… Onii-chan? What is it?"

"No it was nothing. I'm sorry."

Satoshi finally arrives with two Ice creams in both hands and he saw Yuka and Kizami.

"There you are Yuka. Who is this person?"

"Yuka just bumped into this person after coming out from the toilet."

"Ohh I'm sorry if my sister bumped into you."

"No it's okay."

Not long after Satoshi arrives, there's another student coming too and he seems to be Kizami friend.

"Ooi Kizami, what takes you so long in the toilet? Hmm… who are these guys?"

"They're Kisaragi students and I just bumped into his little sister."

"Well Kizami, lately you're often not paying attention, just think about other stuffs man." "Oh yeah, we're from Byakudan high schools and your school festival is great and awesome."

"Ahh… Thank you so much."

"Okay then we will going to another classroom to visit, So excuse us."

Kizami and Kurosaki then left them. Yuka is little scared about what happened earlier about her encounter with Kizami.

"Ne Onii-chan…"

"What is it Yuka?"

"When Yuka bumped into that guy and he stares at me with creepy expression in his face. Yuka… doesn't like that guy."

"Don't be negative thinking person Yuka. I'm sure your feeling has nothing to do with it. So don't overthinking it okay?"

"If Onii-chan said like that, then Yuka should listen."

"That's good Yuka. Now eat your Ice cream before it melts."

"Unn…" Yuka nodded

* * *

 **If you like the stories be sure to Favorite, Follow and Review!**


End file.
